A Day In The Life of Cheese
by Trainmaster718
Summary: Our favorite little imaginary friend, Cheese, is out on his own little adventure to nowhere! What will he find? Will he make it back home? Where can I find cool braces like that? Please read and review!
1. CHAP 1 CHOCOLATE MILK!

Ow: I'm not even gonna start on how happy I'd be if I owned Cheese-or anything about Foster's!

CHAP. 1- CHOCOLATE MILK!

Cheese woke up in the bed he shared with Louese. He got up and walked out silently as to not wake her up. He was quiet all down the stairs, out the door, down the driveway, down the street, inside the wrong story, and all through the park. He sat on a bench, and waited. He sang as he waited,

"I'm a horsey! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! BUD-DA-DUUUUUUUUMP!"

A lady with a walked by and stopped at the sight of him. People usually stop to see cheese because of something he's saying or doing. But this time it was because of his face. It wasn't because of the way his whole head moved when he talks, but because of the fact that his face was blue from not breathing while he pretended he was a horsey.

"Oh, you poor thing! Here have a juice box." She said, pulling a green juice box out of her perse.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you!" Cheese said.

The lady walked away, and cheese was waving his hands around and screaming,

"Bye, lady! Bye! Bye! Bye lady! Lady, bye! Bye, lady! Bye!"

Cheese looked at the juice box.

"Chocolate milk." He said.

He took a long, annoying slurp; followed by,

"I like chocolate milk!"


	2. CHAP 2 CEREAL

CHAP. 2- CEREAL

Cheese threw the juice box at a trash can. It missed, hit a tree, flew back, hit him in the head, and bounced into the trash can!

"Jeez!" A kid said as he watched the stunt.

"Yes?" Cheese asked. He thought that "jeez" was his name.

"What?" The kid asked.

"Huh?" Cheese asked.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay. Bye!" The kid ran.

"Okay, bye." Cheese said.

"Hmm?" Cheese saw that his empty juice box had landed right on top of an old, used piece of tin foil. He walked over and picked the tin foil up.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

"I've got braces!" Cheese said as he opened his mouth, showing that he had put the tin foil over his teeth.

"Eeeew!" The kid on roller blades in front of him said.

All of the sudden, an imaginary friend with many eyes popped up and yelled,

"Steavy? Steavy!"

He ran away. Then, on a video bilboard right above Cheese and his "friend," an announcer said,

"Do you like cereal? Well here you go! Co-coa brand cereal! Remember: It's only good if you like cereal!"

"I like cereal!" Cheese stated.


	3. CHAP 3 YAY! PANCAKES!

CHAP. 3- YAY! PANCAKES!

"It's time to take my braces off!" Cheese shouted, reaching up to his mouth.

But when it looked as if he were going to pull the tin foil off of his teeth, he spit the metal out.

Cheese walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Eeerk!" A bus's breaks screached as it stopped in front of the bench.

The bus's door opened, and several people stepped off. Cheese decided to step on the bus. When he got in, the bus's doors closed and it started to move.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cheese screamed.

The bus driver stopped the bus, and Cheese stopped screaming! The driver drove the bus two more feet to see if Cheese would scream, and he did!

Meanwhile, at Foster's

Ugh! It's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boooooooooooooooooooooooooooring!" Bloo moaned.

"Well, let's see here." Mac said and rubbed his hand over his chin- a sign that he was thinking, "We could build a tree house!"

"But we're suppused to do that in a future episode!" Bloo stated.

"Uh, we could see if Coco sould make some kind of card game to collect!" Mac suggested.

"Future episode!" Bloo stated.

"Uh, I know! We'll build a go-cart!" Mac suggested.

"Future- Wait! That's it!" Bloo yelled, running out of the room.

Back to Cheese

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cheese continued to scream.

The bus driver yelled, stoped, opened the door, and kicked Cheese out of the moving bus!

"Yay! Pancakes!" Cheese yelled as he landed on the sidewalk.

COME ON, YALL! THERE'S ONE, MABY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY AND I AINT GOT NO REVIEWS! GRAMMER MY BAD PARDEN!


	4. CHAP 4 FINAL CHAPTER!

CHAP. 4- FINAL CHAPTER!

Cheese sat on the sidewalk.

"I'm a space man now." Cheese said, getting off the ground, "Beep! Bop! Boop!"

Cheese continued with his sound making, using ones that I couldn't even begin to type.

He found an empty fish bowl on the ground and put it over his head.

"Now I'm a real space man!" Cheese exclaimed.

He started to jump, but hit a telaphone pole and broke the fish bowl.

"My space man guy died. Now," Cheese said, grabbing a used lipstick container off the ground, "I'm a lady! And if I had a brother, we'de be brother ladies!"

Meanwhile, back at Foster's

"Our go-cart will wipe out all compitition in our way, as we drive it threw the winning lane of victoriousness! And soon, we will be millionairs! No, multimillionairs! No, billionairs! No Multibillionairs! No, uh..um..." Bloo thought, "Mac? What comes after a billion?"

"A trillion! Now help me design our go-cart!"

"Ugh! Fine! How about we use red, yellow, and orange for the flames?" Bloo asked.

"What flames?" Mac asked.

"The hot-rod flames on the side of our go-cart!" Bloo explained.

Back to Cheese

Cheese wiped the lipstick off of his mouth. He wandered down the street. He walked by a dog and said,

"Hi, bunnies!"

He walked by a mouse or two and said,

"Hi doggies!"

He eventually ended up at an apartment building. Mac was walking up the stairs, for it was time for him to eat dinner. Cheese fallowed him without him knowing. He even snuck into his room! Then, that night, Cheese layed down in Mac's bed and slept! That morning, Mac awoke to Cheese saying,

"Daaaaaaaaady!"

THE END! WATCH FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS: MAC DADDY FOR THE REST!


End file.
